The Reluctant Heichou Chronicles
by ShimmerfurluvsSesshomaru
Summary: A collection of Levi drabbles, mostly Riren and/or Ereri... Will be updated whenever possible, I promise, my ducks. Will probably have more characters than just Levi and Eren, but my inspirations hit me like a dump truck, so who knows? Rating going up for Levi and Eren's potty mouths, no smut yet.
1. Chapter 1

The Reluctant Heichou Chronicles: Chapter 1: FIREFLIES

I do not own any of Hajime Isayama-sensei's characters.

_In which Levi feels like a dick, and Eren cries._

**I'm back. Not necessarily with a vengeance... just back. A very long story short, my dad's wonderful (read: piece of shit) laptop died and I lost all of my Sgt. Frog works... I got somewhat depressed by this, and found solace in watching Attack on Titan... Now I'm completely obsessed... GOMEN NASAI! I also got electronically grounded in April and I'm just starting to be free once more... Now, back to business, hopefully. I will update when I can, I have two summer assignments I'm way behind on, and I really need to catch up. Plus, inspiration hits me in drabbles (No pun intended). Most of these drabbles won't be interconnected, but if they are, I'll drop a little note or somethin'. READ ON!**

Levi looked down into the pleading eyes of his subordinate. "No. Absolutely not."

Eren's bottom lip quivered. "Please, Heichou. Please?"

Levi's head shook. He could feel his resolve melting away like warmed butter. Eren continued to stare pleadingly at his commander. "Fine. I'll go, brat, but you'll clean the castle for this, understand me?"

Eren's face broke into a wide grin, and Levi thought the young boy may need to turn into a titan to keep it from ripping his face in two. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Heichou! You're the best!" With that, the young boy sprinted off as Levi strode back to his quarters, all the while attempting to hide the smile threatening to break out on the normally stoic commander's face.

"Look, Heichou! Fireflies! All over!"

Eren broke away from the older man to chase after one of the glowing bugs. Levi rolled his eyes at Eren's childish display. "Jäger, will you stop that? I thought we were catching fireflies, not terrorizing them."

Eren pouted, and then produced two jars from the satchel he'd dropped when he had started "terrorizing" the fireflies. He handed one to the reluctant commander, while keeping one for himself. With a smile and a nod, Eren headed off to one corner of the small field, while Levi headed off to the opposite one.

Eren leapt up into the air for the fifth time, missing yet another firefly. Levi had spent the past hour observing the phosphorescent creatures (and Eren), and every time he looked over at the brat, Eren would miss the firefly he was attempting to capture, and was beginning to get obviously disappointed. Levi stood from the crouch he was in and strode softly over to the gently sloping hill the boy was standing on. "What's wrong, Jäger? Can't catch any fireflies?"

Eren looked over, his arms dropping to the side with the jar hanging limply in his fingers. "Of course I can! I-I just... haven't done this... in a while..."

Levi was puzzled. Why was the brat getting upset? He sat down, the brunette following suit. "Really? Because it looks to me like you've never done this before, the results you're getting!"

Levi stood, spun on his heel, and walked a couple of steps in front of Eren, staring out at the luminescent field, until he heard a strange sound, one he never would have expected to hear from his brat- the sound of a muffled and very quiet sob.

Levi looked over his shoulder surreptitiously- and sure enough, a large tear slid down Eren's cheek.

Levi stalked down the hill, jar in hand, feeling like shit. He hadn't meant to make the brat cry, just taunt him a little, get him worked up... perhaps even to the point that Eren would tackle him, and tackling meant touching. Levi had long ago admitted to himself that he had a soft spot for the younger boy...

Spotting a glowing insect in the distance, Levi stalked toward it, jar open and ready. At the last second, he pounced and captured the ember-like bug in the jar, then turned and walked back towards the still-tearful Eren.

"Hey, brat. Hey, look, I got one." Levi knelt and held the captive spark up so Eren could see it. "See?" Eren nodded, and the tears began to dampen his cheeks at an even faster pace. "Brat?" Levi began to get somewhat frantic- why wouldn't Eren stop crying?

"O-oi! Stop crying! I caught a firefly for both of-" Levi cut off as Eren launched himself at Levi, latching onto him, hugging tightly. Levi didn't even grimace as he felt Eren's warm tears begin to soak into his shirt. Levi dropped the firefly in the grass, favoring hugging the sobbing boy back.

"I-I'm sorry, H-Heichou... I... the last time... my mom... she used to take me firefly catching... and she always caught one for us, s-since I usually... couldn't catch one..."

Levi felt like a dick. An absolute and total dick. His brat wanted to share something special with him and he probably ruined it for the kid... Levi was forcibly dragged from his thoughts when Eren tucked his head into Levi's neck. "Heichou... thank you..."

Levi almost recoiled in surprise. "What? Why?"

Eren looked up at him, an almost goofy grin on his face. "'Coz now I've gone firefly catching with my two most special people..."

Levi's heart beat faster. Did Eren feel the same way he did? There was... no way... besides, Eren was still a brat, and there was at least a fifteen year age difference, and... lips. Pressed to his. Soft, warm, tender... The lips of his brat were against his own... The kiss was sweet and innocent, unlike so much else in this world. Levi was astounded. The brat... his brat... no, his Eren was kissing him...

When they finally pulled apart, Eren was panting heavily. "Heichou... I need to tell you something..."

Levi nodded. "As do I. You go first."

Eren took a deep breath. "Heichou... I like you... a lot... I always have..."

Levi nodded.

"I know you probably don't feel the same-!"

Levi kissed Eren, softly, slowly, and passionately while slowly lowering Eren onto the grassy ground. When they broke apart, Levi lay next to the boy on the grass, carefully twining their fingers. "Who said I didn't?" Levi could hear the titanic grin break out on Eren's face once more.

"H-Heichou...? Will you... go out with me?"

Levi smiled and kissed Eren on the cheek. "Of course, brat... Did you think I'd say no?"

And with that, the new couple cuddled up next to each other, surrounded by fireflies, under the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

The Reluctant Heichou Chronicles: PORT-A-POTTY

+Modern AU+

**This was actually inspired by my reaction to my friend telling me that they only had Port-a-Potties at the campground we spent the weekend at (Pennsic, if anybody knows it... It's in Pennsylvania) and me kinda freaking out and going, "Ewww, no, please tell me you don't have JUST Port-a-Potties..." And her going, "Oh, come on..." Well, they were pretty clean... For a plastic box of doom with a cesspool of shit and piss under it... 'Scuse my French. Well, have fun reading!**

Levi was gasping for air. He was laughing so hard he couldn't even breathe. "Brat, you're shitting me... Right? You can't actually expect me to fucking use this, right?"

Eren frowned. "Levi, why would I be kidding...? We're camping. You're lucky they even have Port-a-Potties. Usually campsites don't even have Port-a-Potties; you piss in the bushes and you like it."

Levi made a face. "Piss in that thing or piss in the bushes? You shitty brat, why did I let you talk me into this fucking camping trip?"

Eren grimaced. "You said you wouldn't go obsessive-compulsive-germophobe-clean this time..."

Levi harrumphed and stomped away from the repulsive blue plastic box. Sitting himself down on a 'clean enough' tree stump, Levi crossed his legs and pouted. He refused to use a disgusting plastic piss-pot, and he refused to piss in the bushes like an animal. 'Either way,' he figured, 'I'm fucked over.' He turned toward Eren, who was busy setting up the tent. He stomped over to him. "Give me the keys, brat."

Eren looked up. "Why?"

"Because I told you to, brat."

"Yes, but why do you need them?"

Levi hoped Eren wouldn't ask him that. There was no way that Eren wouldn't object to the shorter man taking his car to the nearest civilized town, just to find a restaurant to take a piss in. Eren didn't make much money, and Levi knew it.

"Nevermind, you fucking brat."

Eren looked away, puzzled. "You wanted to borrow my car to go to town, didn't-"

Levi's glare silenced the younger boy immediately.

Levi awoke with a start. "Fuck, what time is it?" He mumbled to himself, not wanting to wake the sleeping Eren next to him. He checked his (thankfully) glow-in-the-dark camping watch he had bought two days before: 1:24 AM. Levi glared at the insolent piece of jewelry on his wrist. How dare it wake him up so early? He snarled inwardly. Then it occurred to him; the fucking icing on the cake. After drinking at least three bottles of water during the day, he had to _pee_. Badly. Especially after not using a Port-a-Potty. All day. "Great. Fucking wonderful."

Levi approached the plastic toilet. The thing loomed over him, almost seeming to be at the apex of a leap, ready to attack him. He picked up a nearby stick.

Poke. Poke, poke.

Well, the stick didn't melt on contact. Levi opened the door, flinching away almost immediately at the stench. He wasn't surprised it stank, it was, quite literally, a cesspool of human filth. He grimaced, held his breath, and entered the box of doom.

Levi strode back to the tent as quickly as he could. He unzipped the door and began to rummage around in his suitcase, making a mental note to wash it upon his arrival back home. He found his toiletry bag, and stood up, making his way to the door.

"Levi...? Is that you...?"

Levi face-palmed. "It's me, Eren, go back to bed."

"What... What are you doing up?"

Levi sighed. "If you really must know, I'm going to take a shower."

Eren rolled over. "Fine... Don't trip on a rock, ok?"

Levi fidgeted, almost feeling the germs crawling on him. "I can assure you that I will not. I'll be back soon." With that, he left the tent.

Head buried in his pillow, Eren grinned. Baby steps. It would take baby steps to get Levi over his fear of germs enough to use an outhouse like a regular person, but at least it was a step in the right direction.


	3. You Are My Sunshine

** Ok, so this is some sad shit, came to me a couple of days ago, and I just got around to writing it because school is a lot of work. I took a creative license to the age gap because Levi is about 80 in this, and a 15-year age gap would make Eren 65, and that just didn't seem right; so Eren is only 5 years younger than Levi. I know this is short, but it didn't seem right any longer. Character credits to Hajime Isayama-Sensei.**

Eren and Levi sat in the hospital room, Levi bedridden, and Eren in the visitor's chair next to him. The glory days of the two men were over- the Titans defeated, humanity saved. They had led a wonderful, peaceful life after humanity's victory, but now they were old; and Levi had become ill.

The heart monitor beside Levi beeped weakly, following Humanity's Strongest's heartbeat.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away," Eren sang quietly, the lyrics coming to him as he remembered the song his mother once sang to him as a child.

"The other night, dear, when I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and cried," Levi joined in.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away," The two loves sang quietly, tears running ceaselessly down Eren's face, and dripping on the floor. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away, please don't take my sunshine away, please don't take my sunshine away..." Levi smiled up at Eren, love shining in his eyes. "I love you, brat." The heart monitor gave a long, loud beep.

The sound of Eren's pain-filled scream echoed around the entire hospital.

**I told you it was sad. I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, school is shitty, and I don't have time to write. Stupid 'Common Core'.**


End file.
